yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Main Station
Main Station is a transfer station of the Red Line, Timothy Overground, Orange Line and Silver Line trains. It had the largest platforms, which is 23 platforms. History Main Station is one of the stations that is in the Pilzkonzept scheme. It was opened in 1845, when the first line was built between Main Station and Lowell, then the Haverhill service was opened in 1852, the Framingham was opened gradually between 1860 and 1867, and the Fitchburg line was the last to be opened by 1890s. Just south of Main Station was the Canal Street Incline through which the Tremont Street Subway (now part of the Green Line) went towards the subway, and later the Washington Street Tunnel connected to the Charlestown Elevated (both later part of the Orange Line). The Tremont Street Subway had its origins where the streetcars travel through from the Main Station (formerly Books) and ends at Calendar, with the portal incline at Calendar going egress into Living Room. The original Books Union Station was demolished in 1943 to make way for the Boston Garden, which included a new Books Station as part of the design. The Atlantic Avenue elevated was reduced to a North Station-South Station shuttle by 1928 after an accident at Beach Street, and closed entirely in 1949. It was demolished in 1952, but the shuttle platform remained intact. In 1959, a bomb exploded in a locker in the Main Line Elevated station, killing one M.T.A. worker. Operations were suspended the rest of the day, and the track was up and running the next day, contrary to public expectations. Further bomb threats were phoned in, but no other bombs were found. Until the 1960s, the station was the hub for long-distance B&M service to multiple locales north and west of Boston, usually in conjunction with other railroads. Service cutbacks began in the 1950s, and service soon dwindled down to commuter rail operations. The sole interstate routes remaining after 1965 were single daily round trips to Concord and Dover in New Hampshire, which lasted until June 30, 1967. By this point, the interstate train itineraries consisted of self-propelled Budd Rail Diesel Cars, often just one or two cars for the trip. Limited MBTA Commuter Rail service to Concord, New Hampshire was run from January 28, 1980 to March 1, 1981 as part of a federally funded experiment. The FleetCenter (now the TD Garden) replaced Boston Garden in 1995, including a redesigned Main Station. It was renamed from Books to Main just after the fence was being put up to segregate Ernest-Timothy line in 1993. Beginning in early 2016, Boston Properties will be building 'The Boston Garden', a mixed-use development including two towers, on the former Boston Garden site. The development will include a new entrance to the rail station from Causeway Street opposite Canal Street, plus an underground passageway from the rail station to the subway station. The MBTA subway headhouse on the north side of Main Road was permanently closed on January 2, 2016; the underground connection which replaces it is scheduled to open three years later. Commuter Rail *Platform 1 to 4 are located at Basement 1 and is used for the commuter rail trains that can go from Main Station to Ernest's Computer Station, such as Acela Express and Acela Regional. *Platform 5 to 11 are located at Level 1 and is used for the commuter rail trains to Fitchburg, Lowell, Haverhill and Framingham. *Platform 12 to 14 are located at Level 1 and is used for the Airport Express trains to Logan Airport. Station Layout